chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
ONI Report: Alternate Universes
This report filed to the Office of Naval Intelligence on May 16th, 3236 outlines the Human and Mobian jount study on Alternate Universes. Body ONI SECURE TRANSMISSION ENCRYPTION KEY: BLACK DATESTAMP: 3.3.3235.0009 FROM: CODENAME REVENANT TO: CODENAME KINGFISH SUB: Project Stargate First off, allow me to say that the opportunity to work on this project is something that I am grateful for. The opportunity that this has provided is a great honor and I will continue to operate within the best of my abilities in my administration of the project. As per Article 2 of the recently drafted Extrauniversal Exploration Act, we have been keeping track of pretty much everywhere that we have been, and a lot of the changes that we observed in each of these different planes. Existence is a big place. Bigger than any single universe, and it doesn't really have a fixed form. To call it space is a misnomer, as we do not believe anything truly exists in a given area in the voids beyond our universe. It's a tough concept to conceive of, and it's having out techs scratching their heads. We've been doing a bit of exploration since the prototype Project Stargate went online in July of last year. The original activation of the miniature Jumpgate on Mobius allowed us to view what we believe to be an alternate universe of the planet. So, to be technical from our point of view, we were seeing an alternate universe of an alternate universe. It's a neverending process of branching out and we're not sure how far we can go. Maybe there is no limit. As studies conducted after the evidence we saw in identifying an alternate universe of Mobius that the inhabitants refer to as the 'Prime Zone' have shown, physical makeup does not seem to transcend universes. The Prime Zone is far different from us in our physical appearance. Mobian occupants appear as short, squat creatures barely growing above three and a half feet. Their eyes are much larger than ours, necks appear to be compressed - in summary, the Prime Mobians appear much more like cartoon characters rather than Mobians of this universe, whom have much more humanoid design, stature, and shape. I'd go so far as mistaking them for Humans at the right angle. As STURGEON may have confirmed with you on an earlier date, we were able to solve the power problem that the Jumpgate presented us with simply inserting one 1 Chaos Emerald into the power receptacle. We were able to harness some of the radiation through absorption pads which jumped power efficiency by nearly four hundred 400 percent! That alone is worthy of note, as when we first powered the gate on in July, the resulting energy intake was extreme that a power substation in the city of Knothole blew out, causing three blocks to lose power. This way, we could have the best of both worlds. Codename STURGEON may have also expressed his curiosity on how such a small device with essentially negligible mass is able to transfer so much energy while sidestepping the laws of thermodynamics? I believe we're looking at Clarke's Third Law - 'Any technology that is sufficiently advanced will appear as magic'. Despite that, we are not confirming that the Chaos Emeralds are actually hyper-advanced batteries, as that would raise a hell of a lot more questions than solve them. As of activation, we have indirectly viewed twelve 12 Additional universes, and we have sent a team through the jumpgate to the Prime universe. I'll get to that in just a second. The universes in question have been tagged with a brand new ID system of EUS with a corresponding number accompanying it. EUS-001 to EUS-005 have a totally alien chemistry than ours and was NOT safe for travel. Thankfully, it seems that the gate seems to act as a sort of airlock. As long as one remains on this side of the gate, they are not affected by the pressure differential. This is excellent, because some of our tests have revealed that at least two of the EUS spaces, specifically EUS-003 and EUS-005 have what we would know as True Vacuums taking up the universe. Using our laws of physics, these universes are doomed to be sterile, because we do not believe that life could form in a true vacuum. attached note on True Vacuum Life Hypothesis EUS-006 to EUS-010 appear to have spaces where we *might* be able to survive, but it's clear rules are different here as well. EUS-006 gave us a real sight as the portal opened approximately three million kilometers from a brilliantly burning purple sun. Right away we can see that this universe has a different set of physics, as hydrogen and helium appear to radiate violet light when burned. Assuming of course that these stars actually burn hydrogen and helium and not some unique element. EUS-007 opened in the atmosphere of a gas giant during a monster wind storm. The observation team did note with great excitement that a life form approximately six hundred 600 meters long appeared to be 'swimming' through the air. After three minutes, the gas giant's orbit moved it away from the gate itself and a few minutes later, the portal was out of its atmosphere. EUS-008 and EUS-009 appeared underground and did not move for about five minutes, which was where we terminated observation. EUS-010 was an astounding departure from what we've seen thus far in the project because the portal happened to open up outside of a galactic structure that we have never seen in this observable universe. Said galactic structure took the form of two layers of 'bubbles' surrounded by a central mega cluster surrounding the galactic center. Probes were sent into EUS-010 through the portal and right away received readings we were not expecting to get. Sensors showed that the area around the probe is what we could consider intergalactic space due to a large number of similarly shaped galaxies, but we were astounded to discover that the density of *intergalactic space* was well over 100 atoms per cubic meter. This means that space in this universe seems to be about or over 100 times denser than our own. Interstellar space may have over 100 particles per cubic centimeter and so on and so forth. Whether this pattern means that atmospheres are as dense remains to be seen, but then our attention focused on the bubble-like shells of the galaxies and their formations. At first, the Observation Team was confused, but then ORION suggested that we should be looking at the galactic cores themselves. The Universal Expedition Drone UED turned its powerful cameras towards the closest galaxy, which we have now dubbed under two catalogues - the NGC and the EUSL Universal Stellar List As NGC-92251/EUSL-1. The result was astonishing right away. Radiological and optical telescopes showed that the center of the galaxy was blindingly bright, as if we were staring into the heart of a sun. At first, we assumed that we were looking at a supermassive black hole, but one of our AIs on station countered the claim, claiming that when she linked up with the spectrometers, she noticed that instead of objects heading towards the singularity, she reported that instead that matter was heading *away* I think we're looking at a stellar phenomenon that we have only hypothesized, and have only seen simulated in classrooms and on computers. We're looking at galaxies formed around white holes rather than black holes. White holes are the polar opposite of black holes that blow matter out of them rather than draw it in. This has raised eyebrows among the research team and have begged for further investigation. The problem is that the portal is located approximately 300,000 lightyears away from the galactic... bubble...? The point is that this extensive distance would not be practically traveled even if we had some of our best Forerunner-infused ships head out that far. We just have to get closer if we want to get accurate readings. I'll explain this universe further in another report eventually when we work out more information regarding these universes. I'm sure ONI is wondering on how we will locate these universes once we leave them. Of course, the term infinite universes means that if you drop a singular universe into the soup, you may never see it again. So, we can actually 'bookmark' these universes. Particles of the universe vibrate at a very precise frequency that we can measure to an extreme number of decimal places, and we can locate this consistently by having our AIs examine particles and report on their movements. This may seem odd, but these particles are vibrating our cosmic phone number. So, we decided to test it out on this universe. Thanks to a good number of candidate particles in interstellar space, we were able to test about ten thousand particles and have concluded that the vibration is unique among all of them, which has again raised the question of why the vibrations are uniform if white holes are expelling matter, possibly from other universes? We're unsure, but tests will continue on this now bookmarked universe. So, we shut the gate and tested it again. We were extremely pleased to discover that the method for logging quantum vibration as a database means was successful. We appeared in the same location and upon a further test of the particles, discovered that the result was identical! The last two universes that we looked at we have actually sent teams into. The first universe was, for all intents and purposes, Earth. We actually were able to emerge in a building, which insertion teams claim was connected to a jumpgate on the other side as well, which means that if there is a receiver for someone in another universe, we can immediately connect to it, allowing quick and easy access without appearing in a random location anywhere through space. However, the Jumpgate was the only thing intact according to the expedition teams. It just stood there. There was absolutely nothing on the surface. It was featureless as far as the eye could see. The sky was black, and the sun was shining brightly. As a precaution, we sent the team through wearing oxygen masks. It turns out this was a smart decision, as the surrounding air was devoid of a large majority of oxygen, although a thin atmosphere was present in the air. The team ventured about three kilometers from the jumpgate, which we now see was in the ruins of a large building. The team encountered a few small structures that remained standing, and only one vehicle, which we have pinned to being somewhere around the 22nd Century. From that point on, the team concluded that they were indeed in a post-apocalyptic environment and felt extremely uncomfortable in pressing on. The guess is that we are looking at an alternate history of the planet Earth in which out planet intercepted a gamma ray burst from a distant hypernova, eliminating any and all life on the planet. The team returned after spending about five hours on what they dubbed 'Dead Earth '. The team also collected soil samples and performed dating tests on the structures around the Jumpgate. We can assume that the history of Dead Earth was similar to that of our own version, but they were not as fortunate as us. Study will be continued on Dead Earth in the future, and we can use it to warn us of the dangers that lurk in our own universe. The second universe we were able to traverse was that of the Prime Universe. The first time we were able to venture into this world was when a team led by Major Oscar Beller of the UNSC Marine Corps was summoned by the denizens of this world to complete a mission for them, details of which are Classified under Section 3. Beller's team was followed by two other research teams that are actually currently deployed in the Prime Mobius universe to as 'zones' by the inhabitants. Their purpose is to study Mobius and tell us how the world is different than the Mobius we are currently on. If we are correct, Mobius Prime was also the site of a massive extinction level event 12,000 years ago following the arrival of a warlike race of aliens known as the Xorda. If the ancient reports we recovered are to be believed, they possess the technology to wipe out planetary civilizations not through fire and plasma like the Covenant did, but through a weapon I can only describe as a nerve gas that attacks a living being's nervous system. The catch is that this nerve gas was only tuned to function against Humans, and kill them all at once. Mobius Prime, like our current Mobius, was wiped clean of Humans, or so we thought. The research team, after months of searching, found a remnant of an old spaceplane that was dated to be somewhere around the 21st Century, but it was unusually preserved. Continued tinkering with the plane managed to reveal that it's actual purpose was to cover a tunnel that CLASSIFIED. This discovery not only reveals a potential goldmine of CLASSIFIED, it helps understand how we can look towards the Xorda in our universe... and how we can eventually go toe to toe with them. And this time, we're going to win. Assuming our two universes are similar enough in terms of geography, CLASSIFIED is going to exist as well. And thanks to reports that such a plane is ALSO in existence in a similar location, we'll find it as well. We're going to look for survivors. REVENANT signing off. /END MESSAGE/ Category:Lore Category:Stories Category:Technology